Raison d être
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: The world without each other is not a world worth living in. Theresa and Clare are going to realize that soon. Since the Organization cannot get rid of Theresa, they have to take someone else instead... No pairings yet. R&R please. Rated T for safety. -DISCONTINUED (UNKNOWN PERIOD OF TIME)-
1. Prologue: Raison d être

**A/N**: Hello Guys :)

Well, since I think it´s sad that Theresa died such a horrible and unnecessary death, I wanted to write a Fic about her and Clare.

I hope you are going to enjoy it, I´ll put a lot effort in this :)

(This is only the Prologue, that´s why it´s so short).

* * *

She was her home, her life, her world.

She had never imagined that someone could be so important to her.

She had entered her life with a strike of her huge sword.

"Are you tired, Clare?".

Looking up into her caring eyes and seeing her gentle smile, she had to smile too.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Theresa".

Who said that Claymores are monsters?

Clare herself had never seen someone more human than Theresa before.

Gripping her hand a little tighter, Clare made a decision. She would never let somebody take Theresa away from her.

Feeling Clares hand gripping her own one tighter, Theresa looked down to her brown-haired companion.

´_I wonder what's going on in that little head of hers_´.

But seeing her smile showed her, that she didn't have to worry about Clare.

´_I will protect you, no matter what_´.

Clare looked into the wavy-haired womans face and her gaze crossed that from Theresa.

´_I'm going to get strong, so that you don't have to worry about me_´.

They shared a last smile before they started to walk again.

´_**Because you´re my reason d´être**_´.

* * *

So far so good

Well, I hope so :)

So, now I want to ask you something

Should I start after or before the execution attempt?

(In my opinion it would be better after, but I want YOUR opinion).

Please tell me

**If you liked it, please REVIEW.**

No flaming please.


	2. Make the first Move

**A/N**: Hey guys :)

First I´m sorry for the late update, but I´m really sick :(

I feel like crap, to be honest

So it was really hard for me to get out of bed and write this Chapter, so I hope you like it :) (If not...somebody will get killed :D)

And to clear some misunderstandings, I am NOT planning to kill Theresa nor am I going to let Clare go to the Organization on her own free will, okay?

Good, and now...

Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

The Organization made a big mistake. Even if Priscillas skills would surpass the ones of Theresa in the future, she was inexperienced and way too young for such a battle. Irene started to notice it at first hand.

"Any last words before you die, little girl?".

The sharpness of her voice let the younger warriors´ blood run cold. She was terrified to no end.

"I don't want to die. Papa, please save me".

Theresa narrowed her eyes. Why was this girl asking her father to help her? Something seemed wrong with her. She glanced around, spotting Noel, Sophia and Irene laying there where she had beaten them.

´_I have to end it before they recover from their wounds_´.

The former number 1 raised her sword, preparing for the final strike.

Clare had watched the whole fight between Theresa and the other Claymores with great interest. They were no match for her, even all four of them at once.

But something was odd. The three warriors, the girl that was kneeling in front of the wavy haired woman excluded, were indecisive, as if they didn't want to fight Theresa at all.

Her sword strike stopped midway down to Priscillas neck as Theresa heard Clare calling her name.

"If you´re going to kill her now you´re not better than they are, Theresa. Please, let's just leave and forget about them".

The eyes of the number 2 shot open at the sound of a sword being sheathed. Looking up, she starred at the back of a certain wavy-haired warrior, not believing that she was still alive.

Massaging her temples Theresa began walking towards Clare, ruffling her hair playfully as she reached her.

"You´re right Clare". She directed her next word towards the other Organization members.

"I'll let you go this time, but remember; if you´re going to attack us again I'll not hold back anymore".

Smiling Clare took Theresas hand in hers and they began to walk away, heading west.

Irene pushed herself into a sitting position, noticing out of the corner of her eyes that Noel was helping Sophia stand and watched the two backs of the wavy-haired woman and her child-companion.

´_I'd have never thought that Theresa of the faint smile would get soft. This girl is truly something…_´.

Priscilla was trembling now, because of fear or because of rage nobody could tell.

"Why? Papa died because of a Yoma, but he was such a nice man! He left me alone! I´ve always followed the rules of the Organization!". She starred at Cares back. "Why is the traitor allowed to be happy and I'm not?!".

Huge amounts of Yoki were leaking out of her body, her limbs and face were starting to deform and her eyes turned into golden ones.

"Priscilla, calm down! You can't do anything against her!", cried the former number 2 but was totally ignored as the younger warrior charged at the small child.

"Damn that rookie, at this rate she'll get killed". Needless to say Noel was pissed, Sophia wasn´t much happier either.

"We have to stop her or we _all_ are going to die".

**~*~**

The sudden shockwave of Yoki that washed over them alarmed Theresa and she immediately spun around, grapping Clare to protect her and took her sword from its holster.

Metal met metal as the two claymores clashed against each other.

"You´re not going to give up, hm? But I told you not to come after us. Now you'll have to live with the consequences".

"Shut up traitor! I'll make sure you'll pay for your crimes!".

The wavy-haired warrior narrowed her eyes. ´_Not good, I have to make sure Clare is not going to get involved with this_´.

Said child was torn between being afraid and being confused. Why was this warrior so determined to kill Theresa?

"Clare, I want you to hide yourself in the forest. After I'm done here I'll come and fetch you up, got it?".

The green-eyed kid nodded. "Got it". She stood up and began running towards the forest, but she turned around one last time, smiling at Theresa. "Don't do anything reckless".

The famous faint smile of her own appeared on her face. "I'll come for you, definitely".

As Clare was out of sight she turned towards Priscilla who´s transformation was still in progress.

"Now only we two are left, what?", smirked Theresa and pushed the other warrior away who stumbled a few feet, glaring at her opponent.

"No matter what, I'll make you pay".

**~*~**

As Irene, Noel and Sophia reached the _battlefield_, the fight was already fully started.

And Priscilla was about to lose.

"This thickhead really thinks she can win against Theresa? How foolish, but that´s not important, we have to stop her".

Sophia, who helped Noel standing upright, noticed something out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, isn't that the child Theresa was dragging along?".

Two more heads turned into the direction she was pointing at.

"You´re right, maybe Theresa told her to stay out of the fight and to hide herself in the forest".

A nearby rock shattered into tiny pieces as Priscillas huge body crashed into it.

"What the hell! She nearly crashed into us!", snapped Noel and started to shot daggers at the said warrior.

"Geez, calm down already! This is not the time to fight among ourselves".

As on cue the shape of the number 1 emerged out of the cloud of dust Priscilla caused. She only got a small cut on the forehead, the bleeding had already stopped.

"Giving up already? And here I thought you would be a little more of a fight, really disappointing".

The youngest warrior climbed out of the pile of rocks, picked up her claymore she dropped seconds before and glared at Theresa furiously.

"Damn you! Shut up an die already you-". "Priscilla!". She flinched at the harsh voice and turned her gaze towards Irene, who was standing a few feet away from her, looking everything but happy.

"Irene-san…". "What are you doing? You´re loosing yourself to your Yoma half. Don't you get it? You´re no match for her and awakening wouldn't solve this problem either".

She looked at her hands, but everything she saw were claws, even her skin was now a unhealthy shade of brown and green.

"No…. No! I don't want to turn into a Yoma!". She fell to her knees, dropping her sword and hugging herself, mumbling "No, I don't want to" over and over again.

´_It's already too late, she can't turn back anymore_´.

"Please save me".

Theresa walked towards her crouched form, holding her sword above her head a second time this day.

"I can't turn you back to a warrior again, but I can end you life as long as your mind is still human".

She only received a muffled sob as an answer.

"So be it".

The others could do nothing against her, only watching as she sliced of Priscillas head that rolled a few meters over the ground and stopped in front of Irenes feet.

Theresa turned towards the three warriors, sheathing her sword and still smiling.

"Let that be a lesson to you. And if you´re ever going to hunt us again, I'll kill you all", she looked directly at Irene, her eyes turning gold out of fury, "no exceptions!".

And with that she vanished from one second to another.

Noel and Sophia shared a look while Irene just starred at Priscillas sliced of head.

"Simply unbelievable…".

**~*~**

Clare had climbed onto a high tree, trying to make out Theresas position from that high range but she could just see a few big rocks and other trees.

"Did I let you wait?".

The sudden voice made Clare falling out of the tree, squealing loudly.

"There, there, aren´t you easy to scare, hm?".

The child could _hear_ the smile that played on Theresas lips.

"You shouldn´t scare me like that".

She pouted. "But it's funny".

Clare nearly rolled her eyes. Nearly.

"Thanks for catching Theresa", she climbed out of her arms, "I was really concerned about you…", the last part nearly drowned because of her mumbling.

Theresa ruffled her hair playfully.

"You don't have to worry", she took Clares hand and smiled down at her, "nothing can stop me from seeing you".

Clare nuzzled her head into Theresa stomach, her hands still entwined.

"I love you, Theresa".

She smiled and stroked her hair.

"I love you too, Clare".

**~*~**

"So the mission was a failure, I suppose?". It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Priscilla, the former number 2 failed to kill Theresa and got herself killed during the battle against her".

The cloaked man walked up to Irene, ignoring Sophia and Noel for the moment and locked eyes with her.

"Did you see it?".

The number 3 narrowed her eyes; Ermita had spoken so quietly that only she could hear him.

"I saw it. It's unbelievable that Theresa has gotten so strong in these past years. I think nobody can stop her now".

Dae, who watched the whole scene in front of him, only smirked, making the skull-half of his face even more uglier than before.

"If we cannot defeat Theresa herself, than we only have to take something else from her…".

* * *

So, this is Chapter 1 then ;)

(Why are my chapters alway so short?...)

But I hope you don´t mind, I end a chapter at one point were I think it makes lust of more :) (Sry if lust is the wrong word for that XD)

I don´t want to annoy you any longer, so see ya!

(And the new "Awake and Alive" Chapter should be up the week after today XD) (I got a really great idea :D)

*Coughing violently* Ugh, I think I´m going to bed now...

**EDIT** : You know what? I don´t give a damn about how to spell her name, okay? You can write Theresa, or Teresa, or Täräsa, it would always be the same sound. Well, maybe Teresa is from Mutter Teresa (without h) but I write it with a h so get over it. It´s the same with Clare´s name. You can write Clare, Claire or even Kulea(Kurea) if you listen closely Raki says that sometimes, but it sounds like "Clare". I write Helene with an e at the ending even if the most do it without because I like it. So stuff such annoying comments like "She´s called Teresa and not Theresa" because I. Don´t. Care.

**If you liked it, please REVIEW.**

No flaming please.


	3. Preparations

**A/N**: Hey there, guys :)

I just got the desire to write something so I decided to write the next chapter for this fic

But I need to think of something nice for A&A... argh!

Damn it xD

Ah, I don´t want to bother you any longer, so...wish you a lot of fun reading^^

(The chapter´s are still rather short -_-)

Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

The rays of the barely risen sun were reflected on her armor as Theresa walked through the little forest, carrying some apples with her.

´_Really, it's troublesome that humans have to eat at least thrice a day_´.

She looked at the red fruits for a moment.

´_At least it's some sort of sign of being human, I guess…_´.

As she arrived at the little clearing where Clare and she had rested the night, she spotted her younger companion sitting onto the soft grass, looking at the broad sword in front of her.

"Good morning Clare, I brought some apples. Want some?".

The child snapped out of her daze and nodded her head in agreement as she stood up and walked towards Theresa.

"Good morning".

"Why did you just look at my sword like that?".

"It looks so heavy; still you hold it in one hand and swing it around like it's just a branch".

Theresa ruffled Clares hair and earned a glare from the kid.

"I think you know that our bodies are half human and half Yoma, so it isn't that difficult to lift heavy weights like that sword over there".

Theresa chuckled as the child's eyes locked onto the sword once more.

"Want to try to lift it up?".

Clare just starred.

"Are you kidding?"

"No".

She walked over to the sword, pulled it out of the earth and gestured Clare to hold it, still holding the apples with her other free arm. But as the girl got a hold of the hilt and Theresa let go of it, Clare was lying on the ground in a matter of seconds, her features a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Well, I think it's too heavy for you".

"How could you tell?", Clares voice dripped with sarcasm and Theresa couldn't hold back the laughter as the girl struggled to get up again.

"If you want to have a sword that badly we're going to buy one for you, one that suits you better than this claymore".

"Really?!".

She smiled down at her companion, once again ruffling her hair. "Yes, really".

Suddenly she sat down onto the ground, confusing Clare for a moment.

"But I want to eat something first".

**~*~**

The little girl winced slightly as she parried the powerful blow, than began to stumble and finally fell onto the dirty ground.

"You have improved since our last training session", she woman smiled, holding her hand out for the girl, "Miria".

Miria gripped the hand and was pulled onto her feet. "Thanks, Hilda-san".

"Drop the suffix, just call me Hilda".

"Hai, Hilda".

Their heads turned to their left as they heard another clash of metal against metal.

"The two of them are still fighting?". Miria glanced up to her idol.

"I think so".

The one with the longer hair jumped away as the other one tried to hit her with the broad sword.

"What are you doing? Want to beat me or make me so tired of all the dodging that I fall asleep right on the spot?".

A growl escaped the girls' lips. "Beat you of course!". She launched herself at the older girl, forgetting to keep an eye on the opponents' weapon for once and immediately regretting it as she was disarmed.

"Never ever let your emotions control you actions in a fight, Jean". She walked to her and picked up the girls´ sword. "If I was an enemy you would be dead by now".

Jean clenched her fists. "I understand, Katea-san".

"Good, now go back upstairs, you two need to rest".

Katea and Hilda watched the two girls leave the room, as another person stepped out of the shadows. "My, my, the two of them are pretty good, aren´t they?".

Hilda glared at the man. "What do you want, Rubel?".

"I want you, both of you, for a special mission…".

**~*~**

Irene watched the warriors that were assigned to this mission closely.

´_Number 6, Number 9, Number 18, Number 19 and Number 21…and that´s just the Distraction-Squad_´.

She sighed, massing her temples while doing so.

´_What are they trying to do? Even if they would capture the girl, Theresa would just go berserk and take her back. I don't get it…_´.

"Don't think so much, your mission is to take the girl so don't worry about other things".

She turned around to the grinning man behind her. "What do you want, Ermita?".

"Show Theresa what happens if one mess with the Organization".

"When is the mission about to start?".

"In two weeks, so prepare yourself; maybe you'll not get back alive".

**~*~**

The shopkeeper gulped at the impressive sight of the tall yet beautiful Claymore before him. What the hell was a Claymore doing in the shop of a blacksmith anyway?

"What do you think?". The man snapped out of his daze as the woman pointed at one of the many swords. "Would that fit her?", now she pointed at the little girl behind her.

´_I thinks is the best not to ask questions_´, he thought, walking around the corner and watching Clare carefully.

"Yes, I think that would do fine. It's made out of pure steel, very tough and hard to break. It isn't too heavy either. A good choice, ma´am".

"Okay, I take this one", she said, paying for the sword and leaving the shop short afterwards.

Theresa handed Clare the sword and watched her reaction closely.

Clare pulled the sword out of its shelter, admiring the engravings on the blade.

"That´s Latin, it says: "The swords strength depends on the owners' heart".

Clare put the sword back into its holster, holding it closely to her chest.

"It seems as if this sword was just made for you, Clare".

The girl smiled, gripping the sword with one hand and Theresas hand with her other.

"Thank you".

"For you every time, Clare…".

Theresa began walking towards the south. "We're going to a town called Ravuro, it´s just two days away from this town".

"Hay, Theresa". Clares grip on her hand tightened. "What is it, Clare?".

A small but noticeable blush crept over her cheeks. "C-can you teach me how to use the sword?".

The sound of Theresas snickering filled her chest with warmth and caused her blush to deepen.

"I already thought of that. Otherwise the sword would be useless, right?".

"Hai!".

~*~

Noel watched the setting sun, a feeling of sadness rushing over her. She and Sophia were assigned to watch over Theresa and her little kid.

´_She looks so happy when she's with that brat. Why? I just don't know the reason…_´.

Warm arms wrapped around her and Sophia put her head onto her shoulders.

"What's the matter? You look so…well, not like yourself".

Noel leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the feeling of her lovers' body.

"I just thought a bit".

"You? Thinking?".

"Shut up!".

Sophia giggled, but stopped as she saw Noels face.

"Are we really allowed to destroy the happiness others just to satisfies the wishes of the Organization?".

"I…don't know, to be honest".

The tomboy sighed.

"But I know something else", she said, kissing Noel on the cheek, earning a small blush from her, "you should always do what your heart tells you, even if your head screams to do something entirely else".

"Ah, I guess you´re right…".

Sophia watched as the two figures slowly disappeared into the setting sun.

´_Watch out, Theresa. Happiness doesn't last long if you´re to careless_´.

* * *

I somehow like Noel and Sophia, especially when they´re fighting or arguing xD

(But that wouldn´t fit in this scene over there)

But I really hate all this weird handlers...they are all sick in their heads...

That´s my opinion

At **Rhauth**: Yeah, she´s dead! Stupid bitch :D Well, the fight ended fast because I wanted her to keep at last some of her pride as a human/warrior. In the real version she just focused on killing Theresa what leads to her awakening so...xeah, keep her pride...

At **demon666**: Well, as you can guess/see, they want to take Clare away from Theresa. Because even the strongest warrior can´t split herself in two...

So, see the green button on the bottom?

It wants to be clicked xD

**If you liked it, please REVIEW.**

No flaming please.


End file.
